I'm Yours
by doc-trigger
Summary: They were the words he wanted to say, wanted to hear, and couldn’t accept. Oneshot. TJ centric


**Disclaimer: **I dont own Power Rangers; it belong to Mirage...Or Disney...I forget. Either way it's not mine and I'm not making any profit. The only thing I own in this story is the plot.**  
**

**Summery: **They were the words he wanted to say, wanted to hear, and couldn't accept.

_Author's Note: Whenever I get a story idea I think- 'I'm not going to write this unless it's something I'd read.' I've broken my own rule...twice...because I don't read romance, and here I am; posting another romance fic. Hopefully, you guys will like it, so, ENJOY! _

**I'm Yours**

TJ lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of his new room. He, along with Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie had just moved into the Megaship a few days ago, but he just wasn't in the mood to go exploring like his fellow rangers. He was thinking about her. The girl he'd left behind to save the world. A world which would never know of the trials and tribulations her protectors endured. He knew the rules; Nobody could know he was a ranger. Of course, that rule had to be broken when they moved into space. The rangers just couldn't leave their parents with that much fear. But, for a girl, that rule remained in play. TJ thought back to earlier that day, when on the beach, he lost her.

_Wrapped in his arms, standing on the soft warm sand of Angel Grove beach, was the most beautiful girl TJ had ever laid his eyes on. When he thought of perfection, the face and name of Natalie Williams were the first things to emerge in his mind, and there she was, tucked safely in his arms. He'd protect her from anyone, and she knew it. She knew she was safe. Removing her head from his chest, Natalie looked into the eyes of her boyfriend, her own arms wrapped securely around his waist. _

"_TJ." She started, a bit hesitantly, and as his gaze wandered from the magic of the sunset and into those dark chocolate eyes which could hold him captivated forever; they both smiled. "I want you to know that…I fully trust you. In everything." He wanted to speak up, tell her he felt the same, but his mind was working on double time, both calculating what those words meant and trying to find an adequate response. "TJ, I'm yours." She buried her head back into his chest, but as she did so, felt his muscles stiffen at her touch._

_She looked up in time to feel his arms drop away from her and his head turn away. Confusion found its way into her eyes as she gazed up, trying to meet his gaze. He backed away slightly; away from her and away from his emotions, which were yelling at him to taker her into his arms and hold her tight. Hold her to make sure she'd never leave his side. But he couldn't. He knew that would be wrong, and only cause grief. He couldn't…wouldn't do that to her. Backing off a little more, he stammered. _

"_I…No…you're not." And with that he turned away completely and ran for it. Ran like his world had just fallen apart, because it had, and he had been the cause of it. He couldn't stop. He couldn't turn and face the girl he loved, knowing that there would be tears in her eyes and the sadness of someone who had just lost everything and didn't know why. _

_But he knew. He knew that all he would be doing was leading her on, because he'd long ago accepted that his fate was unknown, and tomorrow could very well be the day he met his end. And if not, then it was another day of lies and deception. Her heart would still be broken, just in more time. The damage would simply take longer to make itself known, because everyday, she'd crumble a little more with each of his lies and with each promised date he knew he'd break. _

_For her sake, he ran and didn't look back. For her sake, he'd be the devil that ruined her, so that some day soon, an angel could come and save her. And maybe, just maybe, one day she'd known why he did it. Why he'd left his love to fall helplessly onto the sand, her body trembling as quiet sobs racked her body. Why he couldn't be around when she needed him most. Why the only thing he couldn't protect her from was himself. _

Sighing, TJ rolled over on his side. He knew it was the right decision to leave her, but he still regretted the way it was done. He would have preferred to sit down and talk with her, but in that moment, his original plans were the last thing on his mind. He knew when he took up the mantel of being a ranger, things wouldn't be the same; sacrifices would have to be made. But this-going into space and leaving his life behind-just hadn't occurred to him. He hated that he had to sacrifice somebody else for his own decision, but he knew that, in time, she'd heal, and move on without him.


End file.
